I'd walk through the hell and back for you
by LuucJS
Summary: My answer to the question "How it happened that they were all going to the Underworld?" with a little bit of OutlawQueen love and protectiveness. Taking place during 5x11.


**Hi everyone! . Today I'm here with this little OneShot. Many people were wondering why they were all going to the Underworld, so here is what I imagined it to be like. I wrote it before Adam posted on twitter the deleted part of script I just didn't share it here but now I do, so enjoy.**

 **I do not own OUAT nor it's characters. I just like to take them out and play. Lines from the beginning are directly taken from the show!**  
 **English is not my first language, if there are any mistakes, please excuse them.**

* * *

 **I'd walk through the hell and back for you**

"You're going to hell?" Snow asked in high pitched voice, she couldn't believe what her daughter was saying.

"The underworld." Emma answered calmly, like there was a difference.

"That's quite a distinction." David pointed on that fact.

"I'm getting him back. This isn't fair to Killian. Gold tricked him, everything he gave up was based on a lie." Emma continued, trying to make her parents understand.

"Emma, you know how this works. It's a one-for-one trade. To get him back someone else will have to die." David said, he didn't like at all where this conversation was going.

"You've just got back from being the dark one, you can't give in the darkness again." Snow was ready to stop any self-destructive rescue plan that could cross her daughter's mind.

"I won't. I'm giving in to love. I'm doing this right. I've learnt my lesson, I'm taking a page out of your book." Emma looked at her parents, determined. "You two share a heart, so will we."

That took away all the arguments Snow had in her mind. It seemed that Emma finally dared to hope. David on the other hand still wasn't so sure about all of this. How could he believe that whatever was between Emma and Hook was love strong enough to make this crazy plan work? How could he believe that Hook was theright one for his daughter?

"It could work." Regina interrupted David's thoughts, considering Emma's plan.

"It will work." Emma said confidently because that was exactly how she felt - confident in herself, in her magic and for the first time in her life confident in her love to Killian and in his love for her. She didn't need the walls, she had built once around her heart, anymore. She was ready to love and fight for that love no matter how hard it would be, even if she would have to search the Underworld, for Killian, she can do that. She was ready to take the chance to have the life she and Killian promised each other in Camelot.

David looked at his wife and that one look erased all the remaining doubts he had. She evidently believed in this, so can he. But he's not willing to let Emma go to the Underworld alone.

"Forgive me if I'm - uh - missing the obvious but how does one get to the underworld?" Robin asked.

"It's the ferry, right?" Henry asked, looking at Emma not quite sure how the ferryman can be contacted.

"Yes. Tonight, when the moon reaches its highest point Gold can summon Charon, the ferryman, and take me to the underworld." She explained to everyone.

"Well," David cleaned his throat and looked at his wife, "I suppose we should ask Belle if she can babysit Neal."

"Why?" Emma asked with a little confusion when she noticed that little sneaky smile on her mother's lips. Right now, Snow felt a mixture of emotions - happiness, sadness, fear, amusement but most of all, she felt proud. Proud what a wonderful strong woman grew up from their daughter, proud how much she looked up to her parents and how much she became like them despite everything she went through.

"Because we are going with you, Emma." Snow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and, in a matter of fact, it really was.

"And so am l." Regina added and earned a headshake from Emma. She understood why her parents offered to go with her but Regina?

"Thank you Regina but you don't have to. There are things in here that need to be solved too. I can do this." Regina knew Emma is talking about the _Zelena and the baby situation_ but she wasn't quite ready to solve that now, well, she wasn't sure if she will be ever ready but for now it could wait.

"Emma, it's not a trip to Unicorn Island. Underworld is the darkest of all dark places. You've may experienced some darkness but there is a lot more sides of it and you don't know as many as I do. I've learnt how to face them best and I can help you deal with all of it, Emma. I want to help you and... I owe you, so I am going with you." Regina said ready to reject all additional objections, these may the blonde woman come with.

"And if Regina's going, then I am going too." Robin joined.

"You can't." Regina turned to Robin. "You have to take care about the kids and someone needs to make sure that the town is safe when we are not here."

"I am pretty sure that Tinkerbell and Granny will be happy to spend some time with the kids, my men can take turns in patrols and if there will be any problem we can trust Belle that she will find a solution and if she needs some magical help we still have the fairies around. The town will be perfectly safe until we get back but I am _not_ letting you go to hell without me."

Regina was quite impressed how quickly could Robin come up with a plan of organising things in her town that was actually a good one. She gave him a look that was telling him she's not happy about his decision to go with them but she didn't protest in any other way, at least not for now but she will talk with him about this later. Now se turn her attention to her son.

"Henry, could you please keep an eye on Roland and make him a little occupied until we come back?"

"Wait. If you are all going then I am going too." The teenager said looking from her mother to everyone in the room.

"No way, Henry." Emma said with shaking head and strict look in her eyes, "It's too dangerous."

"I must agree with Emma," Regina looked at her son with equally strict expression in her face, "We don't know what's gonna happen in there. Underworld isn't a place you should visit."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore. Have you forgotten I saved you all before? I'm the author and you've just said we don't know what's gonna happen, so you might need me. I can help, I want to help."

"Henry..." Regina wanted to continue with reasons why he should stay safely at home but David interrupted her with a "He's right." that made two pairs of eyes stare at him darkly. Those eyes were Emma's and Regina's, obviously.

But David just continued, "No one of us will be safe down there but as we're all going, we can help each other. And Henry proved his ideas useful more than couple times lately. I think we should let him go with us if he wants to." He sent a small encouraging nod to Henry.

"I do. Thank you, Grandpa."

"I still don't like this idea but..." Regina looked at Emma with a silent question, "you can come only _under a certain conditions_." She made a meaningful pause and then continued, using her fingers to count.

"You'll always stick with us. You'll _never_ go anywhere without at least one of us. You'll obey what we say to do and don't. You won't try to make your own rescue missions or anything without telling us first. And you will comply with these rules no matter what happens, no matter who of us could be in danger." Regina looked from her son to Emma if she had something to add but the blonde seemed to be content with what was already said.

"Can you do it, young man?" Regina asked with a slightly raised brow.

"I can." Henry said and Regina smiled still worried a bit.

* * *

Robin was holding his daughter in his arms, rocking her slightly as she begun to fall asleep. Regina came to the room and closed the door soundlessly. "How is she?" She asked softly, coming closer to Robin.

"Content it seems, falling asleep again." He whispered when Regina wrapped her arm around his back and looked at the baby in his arms. The tiny human could barely keep her eyes open.

Regina caressed her little chubby cheek. "Have the sweetest dreams, little one." She whispered with a smile and moved her hand to soothingly rub the baby's chest. She really had a touch of a mother, Robin thought. He knew this wasn't easy for Regina but she was here with him anyway and he felt incredibly lucky for that.

"She is very beautiful." Regina said then, "She's got your chin, have you noticed?" She turned her face with small, but so beautiful smile towards Robin.

"Has she?" He looked at Regina, she nodded slowly and then rested her head on Robin's shoulder. They stayed like that, close to each other in a half hug for a while, watching the baby closing her eyes finally falling asleep, so innocent and careless about the messy world around her.

Robin moved away from Regina to put the baby back in the crib, then came back to her and hugged her again. She looked up to his face and stroked her finger tips across the stubble on his cheek. "I don't want you to go with us." She said and Robin knew she was talking about the Underworld. He took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles. "I know, but I'm going."

"I just don't want to risk taking you away from her," her eyes flew to the crib "and from Roland. They need you." _And I need you too,_ she didn't say that part.

"You are not taking me from anyone, Regina. I'll come back and you and Henry will too, and the Charmings and Emma with Hook. We'll all come back."

Regina sighed. "I just want at least one of the people I care about to be safe. Don't you understand that?"

"I do but you should understand that it's also what I'm doing. Wanting you to be safe and making sure you will be." He said and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Regina was strangely touched, she hadn't know very well the feeling of someone caring about her this much, but on the contrary she knew the feeling of losing someone who she cared about and she didn't wanted to feel that way ever again.

"What if something will happen to you?" She asked but her voice somehow didn't sound like her own so she cleared her throat and lay her hand against his chest. "When the fury took you… I couldn't…" She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes as the memory caused some invisible fist to squeeze her guts. "I can't lose you, Robin."

Robin took Regina's face into his hands, "I feel the same way about you, Regina. That's why I tried to protect you in Camelot. I love you."

Regina didn't roll her eyes in reality but she did in her mind. She still thought what Robin did in Camelot was quite reckless. She didn't need him to save her, she could use magic to disarm Percival, but Robin made it impossible when he knocked him over. It's hard to aim magic while there are two people fighting on the floor, especially if you could hurt your loved one. Robin's noble lady-protecting manners almost costed him his life and it was for nothing. But there would be another time to talk about that, right know Regina was too worried about Underworld.

She didn't know what it will be like in there, she didn't know if she will be able to protect both Henry and Robin and that was something what terrified her because she couldn't let anything happen to either one of them. She would give her life for them but she wasn't sure if that could be enough. She shook her thoughts off.

"I'm quite capable of protecting myself." She said, was she wrong thinking that Robin believed in her?

"I do know that, Regina. But you are not the only one, I can protect myself as well." Robin bowed his eyebrow with a don't-you-underestimate-me-milady kind of look. He knew that Regina was worried about protecting him and Henry in Underworld. "We can just both go, you'll make sure I'm taking good care of myself, I'll make sure you are taking good care of yourself and together we'll take care of Henry. We'll work as a team."

As much as Regina felt the need to protect Robin she also knew he can do it on his own. He was very good with weapons, excellent with bow and arrows but very good with really any kind of them. That and Regina's skills with magic could make them quite good team actually. She liked the idea of working with Robin side by side.

"A team." She said looking at Robin, still thinking. "That will do." she decided then and smiled. "Just... Promise me something." Robin lifted his eyebrows slightly to encourage her to ask whatever she wanted.

"You won't take any unnecessary risk without thinking first."

"I'll promise that only if you do, too." He said. Well, of course he turned it back to her, what did she expected? She smiled in the inside and nodded. "I promise that I won't take any _unnecessary_ risks." she made sure to properly emphasize the word unnecessary.

Robin chuckled about it. "Then I promise _that_ too. He put equal effort in emphasizing the word that. They promised it with slight amusement but they both knew that the other one really meant it.

Regina put her hands on Robin's shoulders, holding him close. "I love you" she said and stood on her toes as she reached to kiss him. Their tongues were touching but the kiss was slow and gentle and when their lips parted they stayed close to each other, their noses brushing together.

"I love you too," Robin whispered, "so much that I'd walk through the hell and back for you." He chuckled and Regina let out small silent laugh. "Well, that's exactly what you are going to do. Except... the underworld would be probably much worse than that." Regina jerked up her shoulder and they both laughed quietly, careful not to wake up the baby.

Robin held Regina in his arms and she could feel like every moment she had him in her life she became somehow stronger, better. They were team now and no matter what happens it will be all right.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, please leave a review, it's a big motivation to keep writing. This is a oneshot for now and I am not promissing anything but maybe if enough of you will want to see more, there might be a sequel from the Underworld. Let me know.**

 **Have a wonderful day! Kisses.**


End file.
